In Love With A Traitor
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Rory Gilmore gets married at an early age and has a daughter. Then one day her husband leaves her without anything, taking their daughter with him. Rory must raise enough money to track him down and bring back her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Posting this in-between WCHB... its something to read while you pass the time...

On with the story...

Rory Gilmore looked across her bedroom to her wall. Tears ran down her face as she stared at the pictures that were hung there. The pictures were of her two year old daughter Jenny.

" Oh Jenny," Rory cried softly to herself. Oh how so missed her angel darling so much. Her precious daughter was gone.

Rory sat on her bed, alone. She'd been alone ever since her husband left her, two weeks ago, taking their daughter with him. He had abandoned her.

_I should have known better than to get married at 18, Rory thought. I'm only 20 and I have a kid and a husband, who has left me. I'm only 20 and my mother, my best friend, has died. _

Rory was presently living in an apartment in Hartford; the apartment that her husband and her had rented, since they'd gotten married, two years ago.

When her husband had left taking Jenny with him, he had taken all their money and their one credit card. Rory had nothing, just the apartment and a few basic things, such as food and clothes. Those things would be running out soon. Rory was broke and had nowhere to go.

Rory's mother, Lorelai, had died right before Jenny had been born. Rory had been so heartbroken she hadn't been sure if she would go though with her pregnancy, but she had. She had been so close to her mother.

Her father, Christopher had died many years before Lorelai. So Lorelai had remarried to a wonderful man and a good friend of the family, Luke. When Lorelai died a few years after their marriage Luke had gotten ill. Not physically but mentally as if he didn't want to go on after his Lorelai had died. Soon after Jenny had been born, Luke died.

Rory had lost everyone she loved in just a few years and now her precious daughter. She turned from the wall and looked at the picture on her nightstand next to her bed. It was a picture of Jenny and her husband Jess. Jess had been Luke's nephew. How Rory had loved him, but what he'd done was unforgivable. Traitor, Rory thought and cried anew.

After a few minutes Rory got up and went to get her laptop. It was the one important thing Jess had not taken. She got it and sat back on her bed. She opened it as she got an idea. Rory quickly logged unto the Internet and searched for Master Card's telephone number. She found it, then picked up her telephone and called the company.

" Hello. Master Card. Customer Service, how may I help you?"

Rory took a deep breath and said calmly, " I need to know my month's previous transactions, please."

" Sure, one moment please." There was a short pause as the woman typed something on her computer, getting the proper page.

" Ok," the customer service lady said. " For starters I need your name and your Master Card's account number."

Rory was grateful that she had memorized her account number.

" My name is Lorelai Leigh Mariano. My account number is 76845336."

Rory heard typing as she said her name and number.

" Maiden name?"

" Gilmore."

" Great. Ok. Well all the transactions are here. Would you like me to fax them to you?"

" Yes please," Rory said. Standing up and going towards her fax machine. A few minutes later a paper came out.

" Thank you very much, it came in," Rory said then hung up.

She looked at the page. The first transaction marked was the name of a hotel not far from here, still in Hartford. She looked at the next transaction. It was another hotel. Each transaction was for a one-night hotel room going west of Hartford. She looked down the page, reading each transaction, until she was at the last transaction. It was a gas station is California.

Rory sighed. California. That was so far away. Rory suddenly knew what she'd have to do. She needed to go there and bring her daughter back home.

Rory knew that her lease was up in two weeks. That gave her the perfect amount of time to do what she needed to do.

That night Rory stayed up all night separating her clothes. The ones she wanted, that where still in good condition, and the ones that she needed to get rid of. The good ones she packed in a huge suitcase. Rory soon fell asleep on the floor next to her clothes.

The next day Rory took the bus to Stars Hollow. It was hard going there since her mom and stepfather had died there. But she had to if she wanted to get her daughter back.

Rory got off the bus and walked down the well-known street. She avoided eye contact from the people and quickly walked to her destination. She didn't want people asking why she was there and she really didn't want to have to repeat herself more then once.

Rory walked until she was right next to Luke's Diner. It brought back good and bad memories. She walked into the store next to Luke's Diner, The Soda Shoppe. The owner saw her and ran over and hugged her.

" Hi. Taylor." Rory hugged him back.

" Rory! What are you doing here?" Taylor asked concerned.

A lot of people hated Taylor. Taylor could sometimes be annoying but deep down he was a teddy bear.

" I need to hold an emergency town meeting, Taylor."

Rory looked him straight in the face. " I'm serious and it's very important."

Taylor nodded. " I'll spread the news. Tonight at 7:00."

Rory thanked him then left.

At a quarter to seven Rory went to Miss. Patty's for the meeting. Taylor started the meeting then asked her to come up.

Rory was nervous. How would people react? Rory took a deep breath then walked up.

" Hello, everyone," Rory greeted them and then waited for them to greet her back.

" As you all know about two years ago my mother and stepfather died, and that my father had died many years before," they all nodded so Rory continued, " And you all know Jess and Jenny."

They nodded again. Rory smiled then continued. " Two weeks ago Jess took off with Jenny. He left and he took her without telling me," Rory heard many gasps.

" He also took all our money and our only credit card! But I traced him down; by checking the transactions he's made of our credit card. He's in California. The problem is I have no car and no money. I need help."

Miss. Patty, who was sitting down next to where Rory stood, said, " Rory, Dear, that's horrible. You need to get Jenny back. You can take my car and drive there. Don't worry about returning it fast, take your time."

Rory smiled and hugged Miss. Patty. " Oh thank you so much, Miss. Patty."

" Rory, Doll, you can borrow money from Mory, and me," Babette said and Mory nodded.

" Oh thank-you but I'm not sure when I could pay you back."

Babette smiled " You can pay us back whenever you can."

Rory smiled and nodded.

Gypsy and Andrew piped up. " Bring Miss. Patty's car to my shop and I'll take a look at it for you," Gypsy offered, " And I'll see if I have some road trip maps for you in my store," Andrew offered too.

Rory felt a tear roll down her face. After all the stuff she'd been through and the town still loved her.

" Thank you guys." They all nodded.

After the meeting Rory went to Miss. Patty's and got her car. Then drove back to Hartford.

The next day Rory went back to Stars Hollow and got the car checked up and got her road maps from Andrew. Then finished packing her stuff.

The last week before her lease was up Rory told her landowner that she was leaving. Near the end of the weekend, Rory had professionals move her furniture to a depot where they would keep it there for her for a fee.

That week, on her last day at her apartment she packed all her luggage into her car. Then she took off in a desperate plea to find her daughter… and her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all ya who reviewed. Please check out my other GG fanfics. Their will be atleast one more chapter... depends on what people want...so please review. Thanks.

One with the story...

Rory drove down the longest highway known to man. Well at least it felt that way to her. She'd been driving on it all day and was tired. She'd only gotten off the highway to eat lunch and now was starving again. It was getting late and she figured she should stop soon. She'd drove a good 10 hours today. That was a good start. If she continued driving that much she'd be there in 4 days.

Rory sighed and pulled off the highway. She drove to the nearest hotel and went inside. She went to the desk.

" Hello. I need a room for one." Rory waited as the lady at the counter checked her computer.

" We got one room with a queen, one with a double, and one with a single. Which one would you like?"

" Which ones the cheapest?" Rory asked and blushed. She felt embarrassed asking but she didn't have that much money, and with the money she had been lent she needed to use it sparingly.

The lady smiled sweetly and understandably.

" That would be the one with the single."

Rory nodded. " I'll take it."

" That's 45 dollars please." Rory handed her the money and took her key. Rory went to her room and opened the door.

The room consisted of a single bed, TV, phone, and bathroom. Not much but the price was cheap. Rory sat down and picked up the phone. She looked in the yellow pages for the Master Card's number and called them. They announced that she hadn't had any new transactions since they faxed it to her. Rory thanked them then hung up.

The next three days Rory spent driving to California. Each night she stayed at a hotel and only stopped during the day to eat. It was hard on her to drive so much but soon it would be all over. She finally reached the outskirts of California. Since it was late at night she went to a hotel.

After she'd booked a room and was lying in bed did she realize she had no idea where Jess might be in California. Rory suddenly remembered that Jess' mother had remarried and had moved to California. He must be staying with them, Rory thought.

Rory reached over for the phone book and looked through the pages. She flipped to "D". Even though Jess was a Mariano, his mother had kept her maiden name, Danes.

She breathed deeply and picked up the phone. After the third ring someone picked up.

" Hello, this is Liz Danes."

Rory sighed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Jess. Rory liked Liz.

" Liz… its Rory. Please don't tell Jess I'm calling."

" Oh hi Rachel. Long time that we haven't talked in."

Rory silently thanked Liz and knew that Jess was probably around.

" Is Jess staying with you Liz? I need to talk to him. Can I come over tomorrow?"

" Sure thing Rachel, Dear. I'd love to see you again. Tomorrow's fine. How about you come for lunch?"

" Yes. I'm glad you live near the outskirts of California. I can make it there. I think I remember how to get there."

" Good. See you then, Rachel." With that Liz hung up.

Jess turned to her. " Rachel's coming over tomorrow, ehh."

" Yup." Liz replied. Liz kissed her boy on the cheek and then picked up his daughter. She held Jenny in her arms.

" You have to do something about this, Jess. Don't be like your father."

Jess' real father, Jimmy, had abandoned him when he was just a baby.

Jess nodded. " I'll do something soon."

The next morning Rory drove to Jess' house. Rory was nervous and unsure of herself. What would it feel to see Jess again? Oh how Rory had loved him, but did she still, now? Could she after all he'd done to her?

Rory pulled into the familiar driveway and took a deep breath. Then she opened her door and stepped out. Trying to stay calm, she walked to the door. Rory sighed and rang the doorbell.

Soon Rory heard footsteps and then the door opened. There in the door was Liz.

" Hi, Liz. I really need to see Jess."

" Sure. Come in." Liz held the door open as Rory stepped in.

Just then Jess came down the stairs. He looked up and froze.

" Jess. We need to talk!" Rory said firmly.

Jess slowly walked closer to her. " Do…you want to sit down?"

Rory nodded. Jess led the way to the living room and sat down on the couch. Rory sat down on the couch in front of it.

Jess looked at his mom. " Mom… would you leave me and Rory alone? We need to talk."

" Sure thing, Jess. Jenny is at the daycare and TJ is at work…I'll get my purse and leave."

Jess thanked her and stayed silent until she was gone.

Jess turned to Rory and stared at her in silence. Not wanting to be the first to talk.

Rory sat there fidgeting. How could she talk to him after what he did? But she had come here to talk to him so that's what she'd do.

" Jess. Why…why did you leave? And why did you take our daughter with you? I thought everything was going well with us…" Rory looked up and him and braced herself for his answer.

Jess stared at Rory. Why was she looking at him that why? Like it was HIS entire fault. She had been the one to cause all this. He'd never wanted to leave her. He loved her and his daughter with every fiber of his being.

Jess stood up heat rising within him. " This is not my fault, Rory."

Rory stared at him like he'd gone mad.

" Wh…at… do you mean?" Rory asked in short gasps.

Jess looked at her. She looked scared. She looked like she had no idea what she'd done.

" Come on, Rory, the games are over… you can drop the innocent pretense."

" Jess, I have no idea what you're talking about. What did I do?" Rory asked starting to cry.

Although Jess was very upset, it hurt him to see her crying.

" Rory," Jess sat down again and tried to calm down, " Two weeks before I left… I saw you… you…"

" Saw me doing what? Jess come on, say it."

" I saw you talking with Dean. I know the history there, so the next day I followed you…" Jess said before being cut off.

" You followed me?" Rory asked strangely calm.

" Yes, I followed you. You said that you were going to take Jenny to the daycare and then you were going to go shopping. I took the car and followed you from a distance. You went to the daycare, but then you didn't go to the mall. Instead you got on a bus and rode to Stars Hollow. You got off and walked to Dean's house and went inside. I stayed there for almost an hour, and then seeing that you weren't coming out I went back home. The next day and for the rest of the week you did and said the same thing."

Rory sat there very still knowing exactly what Jess was thinking. That she had had an affair.

" Jess… it's not what it seems."

" Say whatever you want Rory… I'm leaving." With that Jess got up and walked out the door.

Rory just sat there speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to say this but this is the last chapter. Its short because its the ending. Thanks all you who liked it and reviewed. If you like Lit. read What Could Have Been... it might become a Lit. or a Rogan. Sorry i don't know yet.

One with this ending...

Rory sat there taking everything in. Jess had only left because he'd been protecting his daughter. He'd only left because he thought she was cheating on him. Jess hadn't done anything wrong. He'd acted on what he'd thought.

Did that mean she still loved him?

Rory sighed and got up, she knew her answer. She had to find Jess and tell him the truth. He'd couldn't have gotten too far since he didn't have a car. Rory walked out of the house and down the driveway. She saw Jess a little in the distance.

" Jess!" Rory yelled at the top of her lungs. Rory ran after him.

Jess turned around and stopped walking. " Rory, I don't want to talk about it."

Rory stopped in front of him. " Jess, you're all wrong. I was not cheating on you! I still love you!"

Jess stared at his wife, who stood there close to tears. Was she telling him the truth? Had it all been a miss-understanding?

Jess turned and started walking back to the house, motioning for her to follow. Rory followed, hoping he'd give her a chance to explain.

Once they were inside Jess sat back down on the couch. Rory quietly sat down on the couch across from him.

" Jess. I only went to Dean's house because his wife left him and he's very upset," Rory paused letting the words sink in. " His mother called me and asked me to come over as an old friend. Dean's been drinking and smoking ever since his wife left. Oh Jess, the only reason I kept the truth from you is because I didn't want you to make more out of it than it was. I'm so sorry, please believe me."

By this time Rory was in tears. Jess shook his head. " I can't believe this, Rory." Jess stood up and was about to leave again when Rory jumped up and pulled his sleeve.

" Jess, it's the truth. Call Dean, have him tell you," Rory said crying heavily.

She let go of his sleeve only to pick up the phone and to start dialing. Then she handed the phone to Jess.

" Hello?" said in a groggy voice.

" Dean? Man, you sound bad."

" Jess? You called me just to be a jerk, sounds just as I remember you."

" Dean. Is it true that your wife left you?"

" Yes. So you called just to ask me that and to flaunt what you have. That's right, you finally won Rory she's yours. Have a happy life together and leave me alone," Dean said forcefully then slammed the phone down.

Jess turned at stared at Rory. " You really did tell me the truth. Oh, Rory, I'm so sorry." Jess walked over to Rory and pulled her into his arms.

" Forgive me for leaving you, Hon." Jess stared into Rory's blue eyes solemnly.

Rory nodded and kissed him. Oh how she missed being held is his arms and being kissed by him.

Just them the front door open and in walked Liz and Jenny. Liz smiled and Jenny walked into the room.

" Mommy!" Jenny screeched and ran over to Rory.

Rory bent down and picked her up. " Hi, Precious. Mommy's back and we're going home."

Jenny giggled and held on to her mother tight.

Liz walked in. " Glad you two settled everything. Why don't you stay the night? You can have breakfast tomorrow then leave."

The two nodded. Tomorrow they would start on the long trip home.

A few days later they approached Stars Hollow, on they're way home.

" Stop here, Jess. I need to talk to Taylor," Rory said practically jumping out of the car. She ran into the market and poked Taylor. He turned around then smiled at Rory.

" Is everything alright? Do you have Jenny?"

" Yes. I have Jenny and yes everything's all right. It was all a big miss-understanding."

Rory smiled and walked back to the car. Jess now stood next to the car with Jenny is his arms.

" Come. Quick!" Rory said pulling Jess along as she ran down the street. Jess followed trailing after Rory, his daughter trailing behind him. She stopped at the town Gazebo. She ran up the steps and started yelling.

" Everyone! Everyone stop here! I have to clear my husband's record. He didn't leave for any wrong reason. It was all just a huge miss-understanding." Rory then turned around and kissed Jess. Jess picked her up and twirled her in the air.

" I love you, Jess. I always will." Rory sighed. Her life was perfect again. She had a wonderful husband and daughter.


End file.
